Kids on the Run
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie's kids wander off, find out where they find them and what the kids get into. Please read and review


Disclaimer-I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank AriesoX17 for giving me this idea!

Kids on the Run

"Mine?" Jasmine asked.

"This isn't yours, its daddy's, you and your brother already had a piece." Jackie said as she put plastic wrap over a piece of cake.

"Dada?"

"Yep, we're going to go see daddy and bring him lunch since he's working a double." Jackie said with a smile.

She gathered up the sandwich, veggies and ranch dip, a bottle of water, and the slice of cake and put everything into a large brown bag. She got the kids ready to go and then they all headed to the lab. When they got to the lab Jackie had Nick paged. He came out to the waiting area.

"Hi guys." He said cheerfully when Jasmine and Houston ran at him.

"Hi, we brought you lunch." Jackie said with a smile as she handed him the brown bag.

"Thank you, I'm starving." He said.

"How's your case going?" Jackie asked.

"Better, but I probably still won't be home for a while." He said.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go run and put this in the fridge in the break room." He said nodding towards the brown bag in his hand.

"Me go?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, you can come." Nick said.

"Is she aloud back there?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, she just can't go any farther then the break room." Nick said.

Houston followed his big sister.

"You can come too if you want babe." Nick said looking at Jackie.

Jackie was just about ready to pick up Johnna's car seat and go with them when Johnna started to cry.

"Uh-oh, Donna mad." Jasmine said.

Jackie saw a chair, "You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and try to calm her down."

"Ok." Nick said with a smile.

"Alright, you two can come with me but you have to stay right by daddy." Nick said as he led the two children to the break room.

Jackie sat down in the chair.

"Shhh, it's ok baby girl." Jackie said as she took Johnna out of her car seat.

Almost immediately Johnna stopped crying.

"You just wanted out of your car seat huh?" Jackie laughed.

The baby gave her a big grin as if to say _oh darn, she caught me_.

"I thought I heard a baby out here." came a voice.

"Oh hi Finn." Jackie said with a smile.

"Hi Jackie. Wow she's getting so big."

"Yeah it doesn't take long, it's sad how quick they grow." Jackie said as she looked down at her now content baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Jackie asked.

"I'd love too." Finn answered with a smile.

Jackie passed the baby to her. "Am I imagining it or is her hair getting lighter?" Finn asked.

"It is, she used to have Nick's color hair but I think she is going to end up with mine." Jackie said.

Finn's pager went off, she sighed, gently passed the baby back to Jackie and then glanced at her pager.

"My lab results are back for my case, I'm sorry but I have to run." She said.

"No problem." Jackie assured her.

"Bye, it was good seeing you again and thanks for letting me hold her."

"You're welcome and it was good to see you too." Jackie said.

Finn smiled "Bye Johnna." Finn said as she turned to leave.

With one last smile Finn disappeared down the hallway. Just a couple minutes later Jackie heard Nick and the kids coming back.

"Did you guys have fun with daddy?" Jackie asked Jasmine.

"Yeah fun." Jasmine responded as she shook her head.

Jackie smiled

"That's good." She answered.

"She calmed down quick." Nick observed as he glanced at the quiet baby in Jackie's arms.

"Yeah, she's fine." Jackie said.

Jackie looked around. "Nicky where did the kids go?" Jackie asked in a panic as she realized that both Jasmine and Houston had wandered off.

Nick looked around, he didn't see them either.

Nick and Jackie then raced down the hallway, Jackie carrying Johnna, she didn't' even bother to grab the baby's car seat, it just sat there in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my God, what if some pervert kidnaps them." Jackie said as she began to get hysterical.

"Calm down dear, I'm sure they'll be fine, I can't tell you how many cops are in this building, it's probably one of the best places for them to get lost if you think about it."

"What if they wander into the morgue, I don't want them seeing dead bodies."

"Jackie, first of all, they can't open the door to the morgue and second of all even if they did happen to get in there I don't think Doc Robbins would offer them a tour, now just relax, we'll find them, I just hope we do it before they get into something dangerous, or they destroy something."

"Getting into something dangerous was next on my list of things to worry about." Jackie said as she and Nick continued to run down the hallway looking in every door they came too.

"We are horrible parents." Jackie said.

"No we aren't, look, we know where one our kids are, one out of three isn't bad is it?" Nick said with a grin, he was trying to stay calm for Jackie's sake but inside he too was worried, no matter where your children get lost at it is never a good feeling to not know where they are.

"Here they are." Nick said sounding relieved as he ran into the break room.

Jasmine and Houston were safe and sound, sitting happily at the table eating the piece of chocolate cake that Jackie had packed in Nick's lunch.

"Those little stinkers got into the fridge and stole my cake." Nick said with a laugh.

"Look at them, they are completely covered in chocolate." Jackie sighed.

Although she was frustrated she was very grateful that both of them were safe. She handed Johnna over to Nick and then went and grabbed a paper towel, she got it wet and then cleaned the kids off.

"Mommy and daddy were very scared because we didn't know where you were." Jackie told Jasmine as she wiped her face off.

Jackie was so relived that the kids were safe that she didn't want to yell at them but she also didn't want them to think what they did was ok.

"Bad?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, it was bad." Jackie said.

"Uh-oh." Jasmine said sounding sad.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." She said softening a bit.

"No do gin." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Good." Jackie smiled.

"Let's go home, before you get into any more mischief." She said with a smile as she took the baby back from Nick's arms and strapped her in her car seat.

"Tell daddy bye." Jackie said as she picked up Johnna's car seat.

"Bye bye dada." Jasmine said.

"Bye dada." Houston said with a grin.

"Bye guys, daddy loves you, I'll see you when I get home." He said before turning his attention to Jackie.

"Thanks for bringing me lunch."

"You're welcome, I'm sorry you didn't get to eat all of it." She said with a laugh.

Nick laughed too.

Jackie loaded the kids into the car and went home. The kids did not wander off the rest of the day.

The end!

**Note-I posted another story earlier today but I accidently uploaded the wrong story. I fixed it now, so if you could, read and review both this story and my one from earlier entitled Honeymoon! Sorry for the mistake, I hope you like both stories!**

**Also if anyone has any other story ideas I would love to hear them!**


End file.
